


Twin Reactions

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emil Is a Puppy, F/F, M/M, Michele Is A Jerk, Not literally, Sara Is Sick of Michele's Shit, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sara's looking forward to it.  Michele thinks it's the worst night ever.The twins turn 18 tomorrow.  It's time for them to learn who their soulmates are.Written for Milasara Week 2017 Days 7 and 8: Soulmate AU and Free Day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't have an official birthday for Mila that I could find, for the purposes of this fic, I'm going with May 16th. No particular reason, just a random date. (I thought about using Emil's for her too, but decided that was just silly.)

Michele was not happy about his birthday. All his life, he’d had one purpose: protect his sister from anyone who tried to hurt her. Tonight, he would find out who dared to try to interfere with that. His own soulmate would try to distract him, and who could possibly be good enough to be Sara’s?

Sara, on the other hand, was very much looking forward to their dreams. Mickey’s soulmate would distract him from her, and if he thought she needed protection from her own soulmate, well, he’d just have to think again. For the first time in a while, she’d be able to make a friend without her brother hanging over her shoulder.

“We should watch a movie!” Michele said as he opened the door.

Sara rolled her eyes. “It’s late, Mickey. We’ve got early practice tomorrow! You can’t seriously expect to keep me up all night, can you? Our coach will kill us!”

“He won’t kill you. I’ll protect you.” Michele hugged her.

Sara pushed him off. “I’m going to bed, Mickey. Please don’t make me call our coach, or Mamma.”

Mickey paled a little at the threat of Mamma. “Be careful, Sara. Don’t give too much away. Just because someone’s your soulmate doesn’t make him…”

“Are you actually saying my soulmate is not a good person? You? What does that say about me?” Sara crossed her arms and glared. “You can’t protect me from everything, Mickey.”

“I can try!” Michele hugged Sara again. “Goodnight, Sara.”

 

When Michele woke up in his dream, he resolutely did not look around. He didn’t care who his soulmate was. He didn’t need a soulmate other than Sara, did he? Instead, he wandered around the park. Gelato, leaves just starting to change color, it was perfect.

Of course, just because he was trying to ignore his soulmate didn’t mean his soulmate would ignore him. He felt someone sit beside him, and they said something unintelligible. Some sort of Slavic language, Michele would guess, but he couldn’t say which. They tried again, in another language that Michele thought was German. So his soulmate wasn’t too bright. Finally they tried English. “Hi! I’m Emil. Who are you? Where are you from?”

When that didn’t get a reply, Emil hugged him. “I don’t know why you’re ignoring me, but I’m not letting you get away with it.”

“I’m ignoring you because I don’t have time or patience for this bullshit.” Mickey pushed the kid off him. And he was a kid – thirteen, fourteen at the oldest, even if he did have the beginnings of facial hair. Good, that would buy him time before he had to deal with the kid in real life.

“It’s not bullshit! We should be friends!”

“No.”

“Okay, well, I’m telling you about me anyway. You literally can’t get away from me, even if you want to, so if you change your mind before I’m eighteen you’ll know how to find me. My name’s Emil Nekola, I’m Czech, living in Prague for training. I’m a competitive figure skater in my first year in juniors and oh my god are you Michele Crispino? You look like Michele Crispino!” Emil started bouncing. “You and your sister are two of my favorite skaters! You’re amazing!”

“You stay away from my sister!”

Emil grinned. “She’s your sister and I’m your soulmate. I think it’s unavoidable that we’re going to talk to each other, Michele. You should know that of all people I’m not going to go after her or hurt her.”

“Stay away from my sister.”

Emil held up his hands. “Fine. You’d rather be paranoid than enlist help from someone you should be able to trust? Your choice. Let me guess, you’re going to be an ass to her soulmate too, instead of accepting the help in keeping her safe and happy.”

That threw Michele for a moment. Was he being unreasonable? Or was this a trick to let Emil get close? He couldn’t take that chance. He stopped listening as best as he could, and eventually, Emil stopped talking.

 

Sara found herself on the beach. That wasn’t what she’d expected, but it certainly worked. Something she and her soulmate must have in common was a love of surf, sand, and sunshine. After a quick check to make sure she was dreaming a swimsuit, she headed for where she saw an umbrella and a pair of towels.

When she got closer, she recognized the girl on the occupied towel. Red hair, pale skin, more mischief packed into a small frame than she thought there was in all of Italy. “Mila Babicheva is my soulmate?”

Mila looked up. “You know me?”

“You came within five points of winning Junior Europeans. At thirteen. You train under Yakov Feltsman. When you come to seniors, which could be as soon as next year, you’ll be someone I need to watch out for. Of course I know you!” Sara sat on the other towel. “I can’t wait to meet you for real.”

Mila’s smile nearly blinded Sara. “Wow! Hi, Sara! Your brother actually let you sleep?” Sara laughed. Mila’s eyes turned worried. “Oh gosh, what’s he going to do when you tell him? Do I need you to slip me a message somehow so I know to warn Viktor and Yuuri to protect me?”

“I don’t think Mickey’s going to threaten a fourteen-year old…” Sara trailed off as Mila burst into laughter. The two laughed together, until Sara remembered her brother’s behavior in trying to keep her up, and she sobered quickly. “Actually, I’m not sure of that. He’s so weird about our soulmates. I feel bad for whoever his is.”

“If he has one. Maybe he’s having a nice dream of being all on his own? Maybe he’ll like it so much that he’ll ease up on you!”

“I doubt that. I’ll get a message to Yakov warning him. Won’t he be thrilled about more soulmate drama with his skaters?”

Mila giggled. “Probably! His poor hair.”

“When do you want me to come find you?”

“Hmm…” Mila thought it over and sighed. “When I move up to seniors. I know it’s a couple years away, but I don’t want the press smearing you like they did to Viktor.”

“That’s fair. You’re not moving up till sixteen then?”

“Yakov would let me move up early if I wanted, but my birthday’s so late… I’d rather have the extra year to grow and get through as much of puberty as I can. When did you move up?”

“Last year, when I was seventeen… Mickey and I wanted to move up at the same time, and yes, that’s what I wanted too, it wasn’t all Mickey. We waited until Mickey was a little more comfortable after his big growth spurt.”

“I can see that. You should’ve stayed another year so I could skate against you!”

“I would have, if I’d known my soulmate was coming up!”

 

Michele was not in a good mood in the morning. Sara avoided him as much as she could as they got ready for practice. Finally, at lunch, Michele asked. “Well? Who is it?”

“You first. Tell me you weren’t horribly rude to your soulmate?”

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t remember and I’m not going to go to him. Who is he?”

“My soulmate is a good person who wouldn’t hurt me and I’m not telling you who they are until I’ve made contact, which since I’m not going to for a while, means you’re just going to have to wait to find out.” Sara reached out and patted Michele on the shoulder. “If someone comes up claiming to be my soulmate, I’ll let you at them, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later. Mila's in seniors, so Sara makes her move.

For two years, neither Sara nor Michele reached out to their soulmates. Sara kept an eye on Mila’s progress, which she explained to her coach and her brother as keeping an eye on competition when they noticed her interest. Both of them accepted the explanation. If Michele was keeping an eye on anyone in particular, Sara couldn’t catch him at it, and he refused to tell her anything about his soulmate until she told him who hers was.

The day Grand Prix assignments were due to come out, Sara and Michele anxiously refreshed the website over and over. Finally, the assignments showed up. Skate Canada for both of them, and Mila would be there, too. Perfect. Then Sara had the Trophee Eric Bompard, and Michele had the Rostelecom Cup. Mila would be at the Rostelecom Cup as well. And then, of course, Sara very much hoped the three of them would all be at the finals.

Michele was less happy about Skate Canada than Sara would have expected. None of the other men’s skaters were ones Sara paid much attention to. There were a couple names she didn’t recognize – Phichit Chulanont and Emil Nekola. A Thai skater would have been intriguing if it weren’t for Mila, so maybe Phichit was the problem?

A couple days before Skate Canada, Sara asked her coach if he knew how to contact Yakov Feltsman. After some teasing about running off to Russia not being the way to deal with her issues with her brother, he gave her an email address.

_Dear Mr. Feltsman,_

_I’m so sorry to involve you in more soulmate drama. After Viktor, you deserve to never have to deal with it again. Unfortunately, Mila Babicheva is my soulmate._

_I’m Sara Crispino. I’m going to assume you’ve heard of me, since Mila and I will be competing against each other soon. My brother Michele skates against Viktor, Yuuri, and Georgi. He is extremely protective of me, and I’m concerned about what will happen when he learns that Mila is my soulmate. I wanted to warn you so that you could look out for Mila._

_Sara_

She didn’t expect a reply. When one came, she smiled. Yakov had promised to keep an eye out for trouble and to pass the warning on to Georgi who would be there as well.

As soon as Sara arrived at the hotel in Kelowna, she spotted Mila’s bright hair. While Michele was distracted with checking in, Sara walked over. “Mila?”

“Hi? Oh, Sara! Nice to meet you.” Mila held out a hand. “I’m looking forward to seeing your routines for this year!”

Sara took her hand and shook it. “Welcome to seniors, I hope to see you on the podium with me.” She glanced over to make sure Michele was still busy and dropped her voice to a near-whisper. “I need to talk to you at some point. Sometime my brother is not going to interrupt us.”

Mila’s eyes danced with curiosity. “I’m not scared of Michele, but sure. Here.” She handed Sara her phone. “Text yourself so you’ll have my number and can text me when you can get away.”

Sara did as instructed, handing Mila back her phone just as Michele started looking for her. “I’ve gotta go, see you soon I hope!”

It was a few hours before Sara was able to ditch Michele. She texted Mila her room number and hoped.

Mila showed up a few minutes later with a huge grin. “When you said privately, this isn’t what I expected. Aren’t you worried about having an underage skater in your room?”

“Not in the least. First off, you’re not underage in your country or mine, although I don’t know Canada’s age rules. More importantly, it doesn’t matter.” Sara smiled back. “We’re soulmates.”

“You’re twenty.”

“And you said wait until you were in seniors.”

“Why?”

“Viktor.”

Mila threw her arms around Sara. “This is amazing! Wait, is this why Georgi is hovering? Did he know?”

“I told Yakov because my brother is, to be honest, crazy. I’m not sure he’d actually try to hurt you, but I’ve never had a soulmate before.”

Mila’s jaw dropped. “You kept this secret from your twin brother for two years?”

“He kept trying to get it out of me, but I resisted. He wouldn’t tell me his, either, but it was worth it.” Sara smiled at Mila. “You’re taking this awfully well. How do you know I’m not lying?”

“Well, if you are, I won’t find out for a year and a half, and during that time I’ll have what I’ve been hoping for since I first saw you skate. You’d chosen me over whoever your real soulmate is, and after being with you that long I can’t imagine who would be enough to lure me away from you. I’m willing to take that chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele is an ass. He doesn't mean to be.
> 
> For once, he really didn't mean to hurt anyone. It just happens.

Michele couldn’t find Sara anywhere. Even worse, it seemed like every time he turned around, he did find Emil Nekola right there. Two years older than he had been in the dream, but no less an adorably enthusiastic puppy.

In retrospect, Michele was willing to admit that perhaps he’d been an ass to the kid. He was trying not to repeat that mistake here, which was easier because Emil didn’t know they were soulmates so he was less pushy about trying to talk to Michele. If he knew where Sara was and that she was safe, Michele just might be willing to listen.

Finally, he found Sara. She was sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant eating dinner with some red-haired girl. “Do you know her?” he asked whoever it was who was standing beside him at the moment.

“I’m going to assume you know your sister, so you’re asking about Mila?” Because, of course, it was Emil. “Russian skater, sixteen like me, first year in seniors, coached by Yakov Feltsman. She’s demanded to come skydiving with me the first time I go. She’s hilarious and full of energy. Why do you ask?”

“Because she’s having dinner with Sara!”

The bastard laughed at him. “So it would seem. I’m sure they had a good reason for not inviting you.”

Michele grabbed Emil’s hand. “Come on.”

Emil didn’t put up any kind of resistance as Michele led him to a table in the café. He put in a coffee order when the waitress came over, and then looked at Michele expectantly. “What are we doing here?”

“Keeping an eye on my sister and her new friend.” Emil raised an eyebrow and Michele added, “Also, having dinner. Might as well. I’m buying since I dragged you into this.”

“You might regret that. I’m a sixteen-year-old competitive athlete and I eat like one.” Emil grinned at him and turned to study the menu over the counter. Michele glared at him a little. It was not fair for a sixteen-year-old’s facial hair to look that good. At twenty, Michele could barely grow a thing!

Sara came over then, having just noticed them. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Michele. “Why are you here?”

“I was hungry.” Michele ignored Sara’s irritation. He was just doing his job as her brother. “Who’s your friend?”

“She’s not my friend. Her name’s Mila Babicheva.”

MIchele looked over at Mila. “You two look pretty friendly.”

“Of course we do, we’re within ten feet of each other.” Sara turned to Emil. “Hi! I guess you’re my friend too!”

Emil turned away from the menu and smiled at Sara. “Cool!”

“Quit flirting with my sister!” Michele snapped at Emil. “Back me up here, they looked like friends, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, they did,” Emil said. “Sorry, Sara, but I thought you and Mila were making friends with each other.”

“We are. Get used to Mila, Mickey. She’s my soulmate.”

“Oh, wow! Congratulations!” Emil jumped up and hugged Sara. Before Michele could react, he ran over and hugged Mila, too.

Sara watched him go, still recovering a little from the shock. “I can’t believe you dragged some random person into your insanity, Mickey. Who even is that?”

“His name’s Emil Nekola, and he’s not just some random person.”

“Oh, he’s a skater too. It’s still random.” Sara studied Emil briefly. “What, are you making a friend yourself?”

“More like he’s decided we’re already friends and he’s going to act like it until it comes true,” Michele muttered. “Although actually… he’s my soulmate.”

Emil had started back over, and he came to a sudden stop. “That’s not funny, Michele. Just because Sara’s made contact with her soulmate…”

“I didn’t mean for it to be funny?” Michele blinked up at Emil. “Why would you think I was trying to be funny?”

“Funny may not have been the right word. You don’t mess around with people’s soulmates.” Emil turned and walked off quickly.

Sara turned a glare on Michele, but her eyes went wide as she realized he was genuinely confused. “He really is your soulmate? You weren’t just saying that because of Mila?”

Michele shook his head. He did not understand what was happening. “He really is my soulmate.”

Sara pulled on his arm. “Why are you still here? Go tell him that! He thinks you were just saying that because you were jealous of Mila!”

Michele got to his feet and ran after Emil. “Hey!”

Emil turned around. “What?”

Admittedly, he hadn’t known Emil long, but he’d never seen Emil look like that. Pissed off, and hurt. So much for not being an ass to him in real life. “I wasn’t joking, or messing around, or lying to Sara. I didn’t exactly mean for you to hear, but I was telling the truth. We’re soulmates.”

“And when had you planned to tell me?”

“I… hadn’t. I was going to let you find out the way I did.”

“Mm-hmm.” Emil stared down Michele. “You’re serious? We’re soulmates? You’re not lying to cover up having been an ass?”

“And then in two years you have your dream, realize I lied, and kill me. No, I’m an ass. I know that. But I’m not a stupid ass.”

“Well, that’s something, anyway.” Emil deflated and gave Michele a searching look. “Is it me, or were you going to ignore anyone who was your soulmate until you couldn’t anymore?”

“Anyone. You know how focused I am on looking out for Sara.”

“Okay. When you’re ready to deal with it, come find me.”

Michele reached out, catching Emil by the arm. “Sara’s found her soulmate. Mila… I’m going to have to get used to her. Maybe I should just deal with it now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Feel free to punch me anytime I start getting too assy. I know I will.”

“Probably.” Emil’s smile finally came back. “I believe you promised to buy me dinner. Shall we?”


End file.
